Dear Brother of Mine
by Chibirobot
Summary: I'm no good at selling a story so, read it. There's love, action, some other crap and plus if you don't, God will kill you.
1. Ch 0

Don't laugh I haven't written anything in forever. Okay.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Read or Die or it's characters. Fancy that.

* * *

Maggie Mui fidgeted in her "nest" and put down the book she had finished. A romance… Michelle's kind of book… 

Not that she did not thoroughly enjoy it, she just felt slightly left out. "If only love was like it was in books," she thought to herself. She laughed to herself as she remember their visit from Junior earlier that week and his request for Anita to take dancing lessons with him. Maggie somehow knew that Junior was expecting the response to be his request would be violent. What had overtaken him to ask such a stupid question? Was that what love was or was Junior just not as smart as she had thought? Could it have been something else entirely? She then decided she was thinking too much about the subject and let her mind race and found its stopping point on a certain brunette. This was another thing she often thought about and blushed deeply at it. She fidgeted again, yawned and opened the door of her "nest" letting the evening sunrays in. She squinted and crawled out.

It was nearly time for someone to start dinner. She assumed, since she was the only one standing that the duty had been placed on her. No reason for anyone to speak. The silence would have usually made her happy but human presence was loud enough to her to drown out the silence. For complete silence, one must remove all outside interference. That was her kind of thing. With only darkness, silence and a good book she could be completely happy. No… not true, she needed her sisters no matter how often they interfered with her silence. And maybe… Something happened at that moment that was not what she had expected. There was a knock at the door. Obviously some poor fool did not know who lived there.

"Somebody get that!" An irritated Nenene Sumeregawa yelled from her room. Maggie complied.

She opened the door to find a peculiar sight. He looked to be a Chinese man in his late twenties but he had an almost childlike atmosphere to him. He was nearly her height and was smiling happily about something. This poor fool REALLY did not know who lived there.

"Sister!" He shouted loud enough to break the remains of her evening silence. The word he spoke triggered some motion behind Maggie and her sisters appeared at her sides.

"You must be mistaken, I have no brother." She told her strange visitor.

"That's what YOU think!" He shot back excitedly.

Maggie could tell, things were about to get strange.

* * *

Not really a chapter. More of putting my foot in the door. You can't even imagine how badly I wanted to put "…" all over this. Somewhere along the line… I lost the ability to write. 


	2. Ch 1 Circumstantial Visitor In Question

On with the show I guess.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Read or Die or its characters. Fancy that.

* * *

Chapter 1 Circumstantial Visitor in Question

She couldn't have a brother, Maggie thought. It didn't make sense it didn't work. Obviously she could not have a brother considering her origins…

It was better not to think about that…

It was at this point that their eccentric visitor outstretched his arms to overtake his confused host in a hug. Before he could make contact someone else did and the man fell painfully to the floor.

Anita returned her leg to the floor and snarled. As soon as he knew what had happened the man attempted to return to his feet.

"I'm sorry I may have been a little too overzealous there, but I am so excited to see you," he said and revealed a big smile. Maggie looked at him closely, he did look like her, and almost scary was their resemblance.

"Stay away from my sister you…!" Anita protested angrily. Michelle made a sound of agreement and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone," He put his hand out for Maggie, "I'm Cheng, your big brother." He smiled, waiting for her hand in return.

"Um… that can't be…" Maggie said, hoping the words would come easier than this, "I was…" She stopped, realizing she had no idea who this man was and could not reveal to him anything as secret (and accordingly unbelievable) as that.

"Ah yes Dokushensha," He said to everyone's surprise, "My father works—err worked for them. I guess he's kind of both of our father's then."

The paper sisters stood there in silent shock in the next few moments. "If you'll let me in I'll tell you all about it," Cheng said and smiled once more. This man had bounced back from Anita's kick harder than he had been knocked down. His behavior was so strange, so foreign and yet she somehow knew it so well.

"Are you going to make me stay out here in the cold?" He continued on and faked shivering. Although this man had shown her no signs of being an intelligent human being over the few minutes she had known him she knew he would not come to her without a backup plan. She knew and yet…

"Please, come in," Maggie said and led him through the doorway. Of course it had occurred to her that this "Cheng" could just be a well-informed stalker. She also knew very well that Nenene would be very mad that she had let anyone into her house. Something was very weird and she wanted to investigate, she was a detective after all.

Cheng politely removed his shoes at the door, maintaining a healthy smile through it all. "Can I sit?" he said.

"Um… sure." she replied and she motioned him to an open sitting space. He took a seat and looked around. It was at this point that her sisters grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Michelle whispered. Maggie broke her arm away from them and sat down to produce a story from their guest. Anita and Michelle cautiously did the same.

"Where to begin?" he asked himself, "Ah right, at the beginning,"

* * *

Maggie looked around and made sure that she was invisible as she had thought. Just as always, she was completely concealed by the darkness of night. She waited for a moment to make sure everything was just right. The silence of darkness was calming and she felt it tingle all throughout her body. Finally she knew she was ready. With the wave of her arms the paper around her swirled and stretched as she had manipulated it. She could feel it; her control was much stronger than before. Something bad was going to happen and as long as she could see it coming, she would do something about. Whatever it took, she would to protect everyone…

* * *

I think my writing style might have changed quite a bit from the last part. I have trouble being consistent. 


	3. Ch 3 Afternoon With the One You Adore

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Read or Die or its characters. Fancy that.

* * *

Chapter 2 Afternoon with the One You Adore 

Maggie awoke with a familiar pigeon looking her in the eyes. After a nonsensical dream-thought about "rocket soy cakes" she finally deducted that something definitely just wasn't right there. She was looking up at the sky and she found that considerably unusual.

After a few moments it was clear that this was the rooftop on which she had been training herself on for the last month. How she had fallen asleep there she could not remember but that didn't surprise her. She was very glad that her spot had been chosen so carefully because having someone find her sleeping there would have definitely been awkward. It wasn't the first time this had happened but she hoped it would be last.

The tall Chinese girl finally sat up and wondered how she could get down without anyone noticing. Even though it was bright enough to be morning there weren't many people around. Feeling lucky she scaled the building and landed on the pavement. Woo landed on her head and she started to make her way home.

It was hard to believe that she had known Cheng for over a month now. She now had little doubts that he was who he claimed to be. Apparently he had always asked their parents for a little sister. Their father realized while working for Dokusensha that this was his opportunity to finally rid his guilty conscience and give his son the only thing he never had the time or the ability to grant him. By this time Cheng was already in college and following in his father's footsteps as a scientist. He was spotted by Dokusensha soon after he had obtained a degree and began working there alongside their father. Well… not exactly alongside as he was hired to work in a completely different field of study and experimentation. He was overjoyed when he learned that his father was giving their family a new addition. The bad news was that if Dokusensha had its way they would never be allowed to meet, at least not as brother and sister.

Less than a year after beginning work for Dokusensha he was injured while working and sued them for a grand sum of money. They were infuriated that not only they had lost a lot of money but their business as more than a mere publishing company had been brought to the surface. In fear of Dokusensha's "Mad scary hook-ups to hunt you down and kill you, dead" as he had eloquently put it he fled to Canada were he got even richer after he won the lottery. With his face in the news he had to return to China to "Hide where they'd never even think to expect" and lived a quiet life playing video games until he heard the news of Dokusensha's downfall. Realizing he could finally meet his little sister he tracked down their father to get the details and he was off to Japan. Even to Maggie the story seemed… more than a little… no, more than a lot unbelievable. There was no way he could have beaten Dokesensha in court and there was no way he could have won the lottery only shortly afterward. Her doubts were soon diminished when she learned of Cheng's incredible luck. If there's anything on earth that has a winner and a loser…

Cheng could win it.

It was also hard to believe that Cheng was a scientist, but he soon proved that too. Cheng seemed to be more of an unbelievable human being than she was. He kept surprising her and he kept smiling and laughing. He was so likeable but you could never find out why you liked him.

Cheng had also bought an apartment in Japan because he thought he might stay there for a while. The mad scientist apparently had a habit of saying that wherever he went and paid rent in at least three continents.

Only last week Maggie saw her brother to the airport because he said he had some things he wanted to deal with back in China. He didn't tell her what things but promised to be back soon.

Since then things had gotten back to pre-set monotony and she spent more and more nights each week training on her rooftop to shake things up. Cheng had rubbed off on her and she started to read less and go outside more. She felt herself getting more in tune with reality than she ever had before. If it was for the best, she wasn't sure yet but so far there was nothing that was keeping her from going back to her old way of life. Nothing at all.

She stopped her train of thoughts and looked around, she was still pretty far from Nenene's and the sun's glare was starting to get to her. She held her hand over eyes and looked up. "Noon?" she thought aloud as she looked at the glowing ball of gas overhead. At that hour everyone would be awake and notice that she wasn't there. She wasn't exactly sure she could explain herself and really didn't want to. Before the next thought could come to her she took off running towards her destination. For some reason it felt like the only thing to do.

* * *

She felt her body slowing down as she came upon a bookstore. She could feel a strong nostalgic desire welling up in her. She was going to be in trouble with everyone anyway, she could stay her for a while and… enjoy herself until then. Standing there on the sidewalk she could care less about explaining herself to anyone. No reason not to go inside. 

She felt like she was being reunited with an old friend even though it hadn't really been such a long time. Too bad the moment couldn't last forever... nor a half a minute for that matter.

"There you are!" came a familiar voice filled with anger, with which was also quite familiar. Paralyzed in fear, she could only hope that she had been mistaken. God help her if it was who she thought it was.

* * *

Maggie embarrassedly allowed herself to be pulled along by a fuming Nenene Sumeregawa. She was yelling but Maggie really couldn't hear, her ears wear pounding to match her vividly red face. As Nenene continued to march her follower along some passers-by commented on the affair only adding to Maggie's embarrassment. 

"Sensei…" Maggie heard herself pleading.

"What?" Nenene asked without turning her head to look at the taller girl.

"…Nothing Sensei…" She replied and it was true. She had nothing to tell Nenene. Not even the truth would cure the wrath she would receive and only make her think Maggie was crazy.

To Maggie's sudden surprise Nenene had stopped walking and let go of her hand. She crashed into her back and recoiled quickly. The natural skin color which had almost returned to her face was quickly flushed out by her striking embarrassment. Nenene seemed to notice her or for that matter, anything. She stood there looking forward. Thinking? Dead? There was no way to tell looking at the back of her head.

Just before Maggie could ask what was wrong Nenene turned to look at her. Maggie quickly noticed that all the anger had disappeared and she looked vaguely flustered. It was like something Maggie had never seen. "I'm sorry for that…" she said after a moment. Maggie was nearly completely stunned from shock as Nenene continued, "I was…! We were all worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry… Sensei" Maggie said uncomfortably, "I really didn't mean for anyone…"

"Its okay I suppose," Nenene continued on, "as long as you promise to never do it again!"

Starting to realize she wasn't going to be in trouble something clicked in her. "I doubt I can keep that promise, Sensei, but I shall try my hardest,"

Nenene glared at her in frustration but all the anger was gone so quickly when she saw the face of her friend smiling innocently like a child. Surely Maggie was no expert on smiling but it fit her so well that all Nenene could do was sigh. She looked down and chuckled, but soon her laugh became slightly devious and she looked back up at Maggie with her look vastly different. "Don't make me bring angry Sensei back and wipe that smile off your face," she said barely moving her lips as she spoke.

Maggie waved her arms in front of herself slowly to show her dislike of that suggestion. She stopped and her smile came back for a second, this one was slightly crooked from lack of practice and she looked to the side. "Don't do that…" She said slowly and turned her face to Nenene and she continued jokingly, "Nice Sensei is much prettier"

It was Nenene's turn to be embarrassed.

* * *

"I don't understand the attraction…" Cheng said suddenly from his spot on the messy floor. 

"Huh," Maggie mumbled as she looked up. Luckily Maggie wasn't especially wrapped up in the textual mammoth she found on the floor of Cheng's apartment. For only purchasing the property a week or so he had definitely made himself at home.

"You and Nenene… er… Sumeregawa-Sensei… what do you call her again?" Cheng replied obviously not completely focused on what was coming out of his mouth as he stared at a particularly uninteresting spot of wall.

Maggie didn't respond but hid behind her book which proved to be more difficult than expected and she didn't particularly expect it to be light.

"What's with you around her? And don't try to pass it off as idol worship." Cheng said and seemed to finally become disenchanted by the wall and looked over at his "little" sister.

Maggie fidgeted uncomfortably and stared at the book but didn't read the words. "I can't tell you," she said finally.

"Why?" Cheng questioned with increasing interest.

"Because I don't know,"

To be continued

* * *

I suppose I really should've decided what to do with this before I started it but hereI am two chapters and a half later. 

Next time the action starts, not that action get your heads out of the gutter. Ha!

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!


End file.
